


A Place Where Flowers Grow

by flecksofpoppy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Backstory, Canon Compliant, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7986244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flecksofpoppy/pseuds/flecksofpoppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, he wonders if torture is intuitive. If beating Eren is as easy as breathing for a reason, if pulling out Djel's fingernails and watching Hanji do the same is simple because he’s a monster, or perhaps it’s just a method as mad as their expeditions outside the Walls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Place Where Flowers Grow

**Author's Note:**

> Post SNK chapter 85.

Levi knows how to work a human body. How to cut, stretch, pull, yank—earning a scream or plea—as Kenny taught him.

Sometimes, he wonders if torture is intuitive. If beating Eren is as easy as breathing for a reason, if pulling out Djel's fingernails and watching Hanji do the same is simple because he’s a monster, or perhaps it’s just a method as mad as their expeditions outside the Walls.

The caveat to torture is that it takes cunning and intellect to actually get an answer, a certain type of skill that no civilized person possesses.

In some way, this is why Levi feels fit to remain in the Survey Corps a few years after he’s pledged his loyalty under the pressure of muddy water in his face and the weight of his friends’ deaths on his shoulders, because he knows he belongs.

But it’s the scent of Erwin’s oiled wood desk, the heavy blue of his tired eyes as he looks at Levi, when Levi knows he actually wants to belong.

* * *

Erwin’s bed after prison isn’t soft, but it’s certainly not a cell wall, and he relaxes as soon as he recognizes Levi’s scent.

If Levi is here, that means he’s safe.

“Your eye is still swollen.” Levi’s voice is surprisingly pained.

Erwin blinks his one clear blue eye in surprise as a cold cloth lands on his other that’s swollen shut, and Levi grunts at him.

“Close the other one so you don’t ruin your vision.”

He does as asked, and Levi gently smooths his thumb over the lid, as if sealing it shut.

“If you’re really going to pity me,” Erwin exhales hoarsely, trying not to cough, “replace the arm.”

“I don’t pity you, asshole.” The cool cloth is pressed against his forehead, and then he feels Levi’s lips pressed there. “You need to rest.”

“Your hair is longer,” Erwin whispers, knowing he sounds absurd as he reaches up with his remaining hand to touch Levi’s head.

“I don’t trust anyone else to cut it.” The press of lips turn into a kiss, and then a brush of cheek that’s rare, even in private moment. “Get your shit together, old man.”

Erwin laughs hoarsely, wishing he had both arms to wrap around the closest thing he’s had to what Nile has with Marie.

In a way, though, he prefers this, because “this” means Levi.

Levi doesn’t ask permission as he climbs into bed with Erwin, sidling up against him, unspeaking as fingers trace Erwin’s features almost feverishly, as if to confirm he’s still alive.

“They beat you.”

“Yes,” Erwin murmurs, still feeling the bruises on his ribs.

“They tied you to the wall.”

“Yes.”

“They…”

Erwin pushes his nose into Levi’s hair, kissing him. He shakes his head, a murmured request for the questions to stop.

“They did a lot of things,” he whispers, “but it was a Titan that stole my arm.”

“I’ll break your fucking legs if you leave me again,” Levi whispers fiercely, draping his arm and leg across Erwin’s larger body. “Do you hear me?”

Erwin sighs in exhaustion, and just nods. “I wish I could promise I won’t.”

Levi settles down next to him on the bed, pushing his face against Erwin’s chest and wrapping an arm around his body. He’s still wearing all his clothes, but it’s only minutes until he’s asleep, breathing evenly against Erwin’s shoulder.

* * *

In the moments Erwin thinks that perhaps he valued knowledge over humanity, he thinks of the way he kissed Levi. He thinks of the way that Levi’s fingers touched his neck, how their lips met, how he always saw a depth in Levi’s eyes that he saw nowhere else.

He’s still picturing a basement even as he bleeds out, recognizes the textures of roof tiles under his back, of Levi’s presence and scent next to him—tears on his lips as Levi kisses him.

He’s dying—is about to die—but he has no regrets.

Perhaps seeing the mystical monster of his dreams was never meant to be—the reason his father died, the mystery of the world outside the Wall.

He wants to know, he wants to make it up to all the people’s he’s killed to find the truth—his father, his soldiers—but he’s too far gone to keep hoping.

“You fucker,” Levi’s voice is faint in his ears. “Why did you leave me now?”

He wants to reply, to tell Levi that he never had regrets, that he is human because of that fateful fight in the Underground city.

Instead, all he can do is exhale, and hope that Levi knows.

Later, Erwin falls asleep despite his determination to remain awake, and he smells flowers.

There is death there, too, an unmistakable stench—but there are flowers next to a bed, an unexpected floral fragrance—and Erwin finally settles.

“Hanji didn’t say anything, when I picked them.”

Levi sighs. “I’ll see you soon.”


End file.
